Crazy Highschool
by TalaKaiReiLover
Summary: Neji is the new kid at the school,and on the first day he meets Itachi,the most popular kid in the school.Now they must try to get the other one.But how can they with crazy girls and highschool itself.
1. Chapter 1

My first Naruto fanfic hope you enjoy it.

**_Disclaimer: _**ok here goes… I don't own Naruto or Any of the characters on Naruto.

Warnings:Yaoi pairings later

Summary:Neji is the new kid at the school,and on the first day he meets Itachi,the most popular kid in the school.Now they must try to get the other one.But how can they with crazy girls and highschool itself.

* * *

A boy named Sasuke Uchiha ran downstairs in the house he was living with his brother into the kitchen to see his brother already done for school while he was no where done since SOMEBODY put his alarm clock on wrong.

Sasuke:Itachi,why the hell did my alarm clock went on late.

Itachi: I don't know. Sasuke:Yes you do.YOU DID IT!

Itachi:Now little brother,you better hurry up.You don't want to be late for your first day of school do you.

Sasuke:I hate you.

Itachi:I love you,too.Now hurry up you do want a ride don't you.

* * *

After that liitle arguement both of the brothers made it to school with no problem.They entered the school to come face to face with at least 50 girls.And after getting away with minor cuts they came face to face with one of Itachi best friends named Deidara smirking at them.

Deidara:Hey Itachi,little Itachi. Sasuke:It'sSasuke. Deidara:Yeah,yeah. Itachi:Hey,Deidara. Deidara:Did you hear about the new kid,yeah.He looks like a girl but talks like a boy.He has long hair,I thought he was a girl,too.He punched a guy that slap his butt,yeah. Itachi:He cute? Deidara:Suppose to be a pretty boy,yeah. Sasuke:Itachi, your gay? Itachi:Yes.Don't worry your going to be too.It's in your genes. Sasuke:What? Deidara:Oh,you mean his dick,yeah.Look over there that's suppose to be him.

The brothers turn around to see a pretty boy with long hair and white-ish eyes.Talking or trying to get away from Zaku Abumi,a guy that's leader name is Dosu and other follower name Kin.The boy with long black hair was telling Zaku that he wasn't gay,while Zaku said he was."Even if I was gay I wouldn't go out with you,bitch." Zaku face just then turned into rage and was about to reply when he saw Itachi and Deidara come over and he did not want to mess with him."I'll get you later." And with that he was gone.

Itachi:You ok. Deidara:What's your name? Neji:Yes I'm ok.And the name is Neji Hyuga. Itachi:My name is Itachi Uchiha and that's my brother Sasuke and my friend Deidara. Deidara:Just Deidara,yeah.

Sasuke:So what was the problem?

Neji:He was trying to get with me.

Itachi:So what grade are you suppose to be in?

Neji:11 and that's because of my grades. I'm 14.

Sasuke:14.

Itachi:17.

Deidara:18 stood back,yeah.

The bell rings and Sasuke and Deidara leaves.Leaving Neji and Itachi walking to the office since Itachi decided to walk with Neji.

Itachi:So, I take it your not gay.

Neji:No, I'm gay.Just don't like his type.

Itachi:Me,too.Just don't tell anyone ok.

Neji:Ok.Why did you decided to help me?

Itachi:Wanted to help you.

Neji:Thank you.

Itachi:Anything for you.(winks)

Neji:(blushes a little)Thanks.

* * *

Please read and review.Tell me what you think.

Ja ne

TalaKaiReilover


	2. Chapter 2

I'm going to be slower on update's.And decided after putting that other Beyblade story up to continue with my other stories which I notice only have one chapter.

THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS:

Kanky thanks for the review.

hana koikogoro thank you for the complement.

Nine-Tailed Demon Fox thanks I really need to start to do that.

Yaoi Addict 3 Thank you I like your idea about doing that little section right there.

For warnings see first chapter.Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto,only a poster.

A/N And to any body that think they could help me with spelling tell me cause I can't spell very good because something that

happened when I was younger.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The two boys continued walking in the quiet hall way.The younger one was looking around the halls,while the older one kept looking at the raven hair boy next to him every once in the while.Finally he stopped at a door pulling Neji back since he kept on walking.Itachi opened the door and stepped in the room with Neji beside him.

It was just like any regular princepal's office except in the side there was a ...PIG! He decided not to ask about that.He looked ahead of him where he could here loud talking and looked at Itachi a little worried who laughed.

Itachi:Don't worry, you'll get used to her.

Neji:Yeah, right.

They both walked to the door and opened it at the same time making their fingers touch.Neji pulled away so fast like it was on fire, Itachi just pushed it open.

Looking inside Neji sawed a blonde lady big breasts.She noticed after yelling at somebody for forty minutes that two boys were in her office.Shaking her head she stood up and went real close next to Itachi and opened her mouth.

Tsunade:ITACHI UCHIHA!ALREADY IN THE OFFICE ALREADY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WHAT IS IT NOW! I SWEAR YOUR TRYING TO KILL ME!

Neji:He was just helping me.I'm new.

Tsunade:He helped you.

Neji:Yeah.

Tsunade stood there just blinking until it went through her brain.She ran to her desk got something out which Itachi and Neji noticed was a camera and took and picture.Wrote in big letters 'ITACHI DOES SOMETHING'.(A/N One of those take a picture and it comes out things)

Tsunade:What's your name,girl?

Neji:I'm a boy.

Tsunade:Whatever,pretty boy.Name?

Neji:Neji Hyuuga.

Tsunade:Oh yeah your uncle called early.Here's your schuedle and pass for you and Itachi.Now LEAVEEE!

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

After leaving the office they were walking for their next class with Jiraiya.It seems they had most of the same classes like each other.

Itachi opened the door to find Jiraiya once again reading one of the books that he wrote.Itachi cleared his thoart making the teacher look up and hide his book and stand up and look at the two.

Jiraiya:And who is this pretty young girl?

Neji:I AM A BOY!

Neji then got the whole class attention which made him blush a little.The girls giggled and the boys looked half thinking he was cute the others thinking what a loud mouth.

Jiraiya:Ok what's your name?

Neji:Neji Hyuuga.

Jiraiya:Ok.You and Itachi sit your asses down and read the book.

Itachi lead Neji to the back where his friends were.When they sat down the class was still looking at them,a couple people here and there drooling but looked foward after the glare one of Itachi's friendgave them.Neji later found that was Kisame.

He also learned that Itachi was the coolest guy at the school.The school bell rang meaning lunch unknown to it was going to be a very bad luch cause of a certain somebody and his gang.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Read and review please.I probably will try and update this soon as long I get at least three more reviews there not a lot.

Laters,

TalaKaiReilover


	3. Trouble

Thank you to my reviewers.

Obsessive-Compulsive-KSARA It's true any story with Itachi has got to be good even if it's little.Thank you for the review.

Nine-Tailed Demon Fox It isn't Naruto's gang but they will be in this chapter.It of course is..Well why don't you just read and find out.

Pam Thank you for the reviewer.I hope you like it.

gaaraXitachi I got four reviews and I'm updating so no you don't need to give me three reviews.And thanks for the review.

SasukeDragon Thanks for the review here's you answer.

Read first chapter for warnings and disclaimer.

A/N Hope you guys enjoy reading this.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The four boys walked to Sasuke's locker to meet up with him and head to lunch.Passing through the halls the girls and gay guys were looking at,of course Neji and Itachi, but too scared to go talk with them cause last time a girl ask Itachi out she ended up in a comma.Looking at were Sasuke locker they noticed a whole bunch of girls near him asking a whole lot of questions.Walking up to were the girls were Kisame yelled 'LEAVE' and as excepted they left.Itachi walked up to his brother and put his arm around him.

Itachi:Oh,it looks like Sasuke over here was cursed with looking good to the females,too.Only I'm much hotter,wouldn't you agree Neji?(smirking at the blushing brown haired boy)

Sasuke:Don't answer him.It'll only encourage him.

Kisame:Stop flirting and let's go to lunch.I'm straving.

Deidara:Aren't you always?

The five boys continued on walking to the luch and sat down at the regular table they used well regular to the older ones.Neji looked around and sawed a couple of girls giggling and looking at the table he was sitting at.Somebody tap him at his and looked into the eyes of his cousin,Hinata.

Hinata:H-hello,Nej-ji.

Neji:Hi,Hinata.

Hinata:Father,want-ted me to t-tell you to be back be-efore ten.

Neji:Ok.

Hinata:Bye.

Neji wached as his cousin walked to sit with some people that was quite weird looking.He looked around a little more and found the guy that was bothering him earlier sitting with some weird looking guy that had a mask covering most of his face and the girl had black hair and black eyes.Also he noticed they were looking at him and standing up and walking in his direction.

Zaku:Told you he was a pretty boy and cute.

Kin:So,he is.

Kisame:What do you guys want?

Kin:So your new to the town?Maybe me and the others can show you around.

Zaku:Yeah.Maybe even my room.

Neji:I'm not gay.

Zaku:You will be when I'm finished with you.

Suddenly in a second Zaku was on the floor and Itachi was standing were Zaku orginally was.The whole lunch room was quiet,Zaku then stood up and charged at Itachi and him and Itachi went down in a tumble of arms and legs.Deidara,Kisame,Dosu,and Kin joined in the fight.After a couple of seconds of fighting teachers and a wrestler in the school wrestlering team they were pulled off each other and escorted to the office.

Everybody in the lunch room started talking about it,the Itachi fan club crying.Neji sawed Hinata and the people she was sitting with head over to were he and Sasuke was sitting and start asking which Sasuke annoyed,and Neji just sat there with his cousin talking softly.Neji looked up when he heard Sasuke screaming at a blonde boy,who name was Naruto.He heard from Hinata that Naruto only noticed she was alive only a couple of times.The others that was part of the group was Sakura who liked Sasuke,another Sasuke liker Ino,Choji some boy who kept eating,Kiba a boy who had a dog under his hood,Gaara spooky,and Shino aboy with glasses and nickname bug-freak.

Later on after school was done Sasuke and Neji were waiting for Itachi and the other two.A couple of girls past giggling,one acually pretend she dropped something and went slow to get it.This of course had no effect on Neji nor Sasuke.

Neji:What do you thnk happened?

Sasuke:Nothing big.

Suddenly Neji and Sasuke were grab from behind and went face to face with the three idiots.

Sasuke:What happened?

Deidara:They got suspended,yeah.

Itachi:It seems they got in trouble earlier and was given a warning.Hi,Neji you still here.

Neji:I wanted to see what happened.

Kisame:Well I'm leaving.Bye.

Deidara:Wait for me.

The remaining three decided to go chill out.Neji when returning to a familair road decided to stay quiet until later.They got out of the car after it stopped and headed to Itachi and Sasuke's house.Neji stepped in and noticed it was like his uncle's house except it had different pictures and some other things were different.The three walked into the kitchen and Itachi warmed up some pizza and they ate.

After eating they went into the living room which had all kind of gamesand the machines for those games,a huge t.v. and the occasional soda can.They sat down and watched t.v. until 9:55.

Itachi:Were do you live?

Neji:Three houses away fom here.

Sasuke:You live in this street.

Neji:Yep.Goodnight.

Itachi decided to walk Neji home.After three minnutes of waking they made it to the house.Itachi stopped Neji gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered 'good night' and walked away leaving a blushing Neji on the doorstep.

Neji:Damn.

Neji then walked inside went to his room and felled asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning Neji got dressed in a dark blue jeans and a tight t-shirt that said 'My god is the DEVIL'.After getting the rest of his school stuff he went downstairs grabbed an apple and Hinata and ran outside before his aunt could see his shirt.While they were walking a car pulled up to them and somebody wolf whistled.Neji told Hintana to keep walking and annoy them.After three more whistles Neji was about to yell at the guy when he noticed it was Itachi and Sasuke.

Itachi:Need a ride there cuties.

Neji:(blushes)That was you all this time.

Itachi:Yep and Sasuke did one,too.After I black mailed him.

Neji:Come on Hinata.Their ok if you past Itachi's pervetness.

Hinata:Ok.T-thank y-you,Itac-chi-san,Sasu-uke-san.

Itachi:No problem.Anything for Neji-KUN over here.

The blushing brown boy dragged his cousin into the and kept quiet until they reached school,where Hinata left to get ready and the Uchnia (keep forgeting how to spell it)where surround by their fan girls.Neji walked to his locker and opened,well tried to and he was going to give up when some hand went in front of him and opened.He looked back to see that Shino guy from Hinata's group.

Neji:Thank you.

Shino:Your welcome,Neji-san.

Neji:You are friends with my cousin,correct?

Shino:Yes.

Neji:She doesn't have problems with anyone,does she?

Shino:No.

Neji:Good.Thanks again about the locker.

Shino:Welcome.Good bye.

Neji:Bye.

Neji just watched the strange boy walk away and then took his books out and waited there for a couple minutes for one of the guys.His eyes were suddenly cover and somebody blew near his ear.He turned around to see a smirking Deidara.

Deidara:Hey,Neji,yeah.

Neji:Hi.

Deidara:Who's your next teach?

Neji:Uh,it says Iruka.

Deidara:Cool same here,yeah.Let's go ok.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Well I hope you guys enjoyed reading this.Please review.Does anybody know what happened to the line thing cause it's seems not to be working.

TalaKaiReilover


End file.
